Because of a missaimed prank
by Mable
Summary: After a April fools prank meant for Knuckles hits Bokkun, Bokkun has a crazy April 1st at Cream's house. BokkunxCream


Mable: Sorry, I was going to post this yesterday on April fool's day but….. Well anyway, I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!

* * *

**_Because of a miss-aimed prank_**

Sonic laughed quietly, "Knuckles isn't going to know what hit him." Tails nodded, "He'll be so mad. What type of pie is it?" "Apple, Amy made it." Tails laughed under his breath but then became quiet as Knuckles walked into the clearing from behind a tree. "I don't know where they are! Now will you please leave me alone?" Bokkun was right behind him, "I need to deliver this message now. I have people to prank; I mean you know what today…." Sonic and Tails heard the pie hit someone. "April fools!" Of course Knuckles was standing there clean, while Bokkun on the other hand……

"SONIC! TAILS! You two jerks, I'm covered in PIE!" Bokkun was covered in the trick meant for Knuckles, "Sorry Bokkun." Sonic said chuckling slightly. In reality Sonic and Tails were barely laughing, but to Bokkun they were laughing straight at him. "I-It's n-n-not funny." Bokkun felt tears come to his eyes, if there was one thing he hated it would have to be being laughed at. Sonic stopped laughing, "I was just… Are you crying?" Bokkun stood up and ran into the woods, barely being able to see past tears and pie, apple pie, which he just noticed from the taste.

Bokkun finally tripped over a root, "Oww, stupid root! (Sigh) What am I gonna do now?" Bokkun then noticed a house; it looked familiar but from what had just happened he forgot whose it was. He stumbled over and knocked on the door, it opened, "Umm excuse me but can I use your bathroom?" Bokkun looked up and froze, "_This is exactly why I don't go knocking on houses that I remember!_" Bokkun thought while looking up at Vanilla, "Sure you can." Vanilla smiled sweetly and let him in.

Vanilla lead Bokkun to the bathroom, "Take all the time you need." After she shut the door Bokkun just stood there, "I've been pranked by Sonic, I'm covered in pie, and I'm in Cream's house… And it's only 10 o'clock." he whined. He sighed and turned the sink on, rinsing the apple off his head. The temped water was a relief of some sort and comforted him, that is, until it turned off. "What? There's no any water!" Bokkun twisted the hot and cold knobs on and off, then in anger hit the spout, causing it to come off and water spray into his face. "Ahh! What ha-Whoa!" he slipped on a puddle on the floor and fell into the bathtub, hitting his head against the bottom, "Oww! How can this get any…" his head hit the bathtub's spout, "This is the worst day of my life!"

After a few minutes of lying in the bottom of the bathtub, he finally stood, "Okay, I must stay calm. I mean nothing else bad can happen." Bokkun started to get out of the bathtub only to trip, pull the curtain down, and knocked over a small clothes basket. Bokkun was close to screaming when a small knock came at the door, "I heard a loud bang, are you okay dear?" he covered the fear in his voice, "Yeah, I just umm… Accidently dropped… Myself?" A weird pause, "I was just wondering if you were okay." The footsteps retreated.

"That was close, what am I going to do now? I could fly out the window… But… I don't want Cream to know that I messed up her bathroom." Bokkun flew to the window and tried to push the window up, "Oh great it won't open!" after exhaling plan number two appeared in his head, "Alright, I'll sneak out the door, go into the next room, open that window, fly out, and deliver that message." He inhaled, and ran into the room across the hall.

The room was slightly larger then the bathroom but had a small bed pushed against the wall under the window, pictures littering the walls, a small bed most likely for a pet, a wardrobe, and on the floor a small plushy. Everything though was bright orange and tan, and the plushy had a named embroidered across the front, "Cream… I'm in Cream's room! I better not mess anything up." Bokkun threatened himself before he heard footsteps come towards the door, "Hide!" He practically threw himself into the wardrobe as the door opened. "Did you have fun Cheese?" "Chao chao!" "I did too." Bokkun's face tinted red quickly as he pushed himself behind all the clothes.

"Remember what Tails said about the mix up April fools prank? I hope Bokkun's alright." Bokkun pushed himself back to the front of the wardrobe and pressed himself against the door, trying to hear better, "I know that he works for Eggman but… I'm sure he's not all bad. He's different…" The wardrobe opened and Bokkun fell on the floor, Cream jumped and backed up, "B-Bokkun?" Bokkun jumped up, bright red and stuttering, "H-H-Hi Cream… I just-umm-dropped by to uh… get directions… So I umm need to go deliver a message to Sonic." Bokkun ran to the door, "Wait Bokkun!" Bokkun stopped, "Y-Yeah?" "You'll come back tomorrow right?" Bokkun smiled, "Sure I will." "Oh and Bokkun?" "Yeah?" "Next time, please don't mess up my bathroom." "Oh." Bokkun blushed, "Sorry, I won't."

Once he got outside after sneaking past Vanilla he exhaled, "This day wasn't that bad after all." As soon as he finish that sentence he tripped down the stairs and knocked over a flower pot, "If the first is this bad, then the rest of April is going to be terrible." He then flew off to find Sonic and finish what he started, A.K.A to say that he had a message for Sonic, throw a bucket of water on him, scream out April fools, and fly off.

* * *

Mable: Well I finally got this up; I hope everyone had a great April 1st.


End file.
